One Silent Night
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: When things go bump in the night, he breaks his foot in their behinds. At sixteen years old, Stiles Stilinski would have never believed he was one of the universes darkest creatures. Now being hunted, he must learn how to control his powers. If he cant, he's dead. Will he embrace his true destiny, or will he step out of Scott's shadow and be the hero we need. Lemons/maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** This is my first teen wolf fic so i hope you guy like it**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Except for future ones.**

**Summary: Enemies of old and new are rising. Secrets are being reveled. Origins are coming into the light. And every creature of the night are after one Person. This is just not Stiles day. Will he remain in Scott's shadow as a side kick. Or will he step up to the plate and embrace his true destiny.**

** One Silent Night**

** Chapter 1**

** Sins of a father**

Sniffing the air by taking deep breaths, Derek and his pack picked up the trail. It was faint, but that was all the new alpha needed. Turning into his beta form, Derek look to the other wolves, giving them a wicked smile.

" Got him." Then he broke into a sprint and ran east. His pack followed right behind him, all in beta form. Derek felt a little proud of his pack. They had learn to control their shifting, and the fact that the full moon was out and they had some of their humanity intact, but they were barley holding on. Scott- who had joining the pack two days ago- was doing the better then the others.

After a few minutes of running the trail got stronger. As they ran through the woods Derek looked sideways and starting noticing the trees. Large chunks of bark was broken off. The others noticed as well. Scott ran a little faster and was by Derek's side.

" You think Jackson did this?" he asked the alpha. Derek growled.

" I _know _he did this Scott. That's why I'm telling you we should kill him."

" No! Remember what I told you. He not in his right mind. He's being controlled!"

Derek wanted to lash out at Scott for his insubordination. He was his alpha now, and he expected his beta to submit and obey. He had thought of just killing that pain in the ass kanima, but then that would result in Scott leaving his pack and he couldn't afford that. The moment Scott joined he felt the power gain instantly.

And it was overwhelming.

When he had turned the others he felt himself become stronger and stronger. With Scott he had a super power boost. He remember something his father told him and Laura when he was a teenager himself. That a pack gains power in numbers, and or by its members.

Derek didn't like the fact that Scott was that strong, and the fact the beta kept it from him. But then when he thought about it, he started to believe that Scott didn't realize his power. After all this is over Derek was going to focus on training the teen wolf. If he could get him to control his power, then Derek's pack would be unbeatable.

Not even the hunters would stand a chance.

" Okay lets say we do this plan of yours, and kill who ever is controlling him. What if he still is the way he is now? What then Scott!"

Derek looked at the teen as they ran, wait for him to say the three words the alpha never fails to hear com out his mouth. 'I don't know.' Derek noticed the determined look in Scott's eyes. He was expecting a frustrated look. Or for him to avoid the question. What happened next came as a surprise to Derek.

" Then I'll kill him." Derek eyes widened and his mouth fell open. That was not what he was ready to hear. Before he could say anything.

" Derek!" Shouted Boyd. The alpha and Scott stopped running and looked at the newest turned wolf. He pointed at one of the trees. Everyone looked up, and saw a shadowy figure. The figure hissed loudly and started leaping from one tree to another.

" The Kanima." said Isaac said in shock. Trying to keep up with the abominations movements.

" No shit." said Erica, not taking her eyes of it, as it was leaping tree to tree. Derek was having no problem following Jackson's movements. Neither was Scott.

" Um, Derek, what the hell is he doing?" Exclaimed Scott. Derek couldn't come up with an answer. He was starting to think the kanima had rabies or something.

" I don't know but, everyone regroup! " In seconds his betas were by his side. Jackson descended from the trees and landed a few feet away from them. Every ready to fight, got onto all fours and were ready for Derek to give the order.

Derek eyes glowed crimson as he looked past Jackson. He growled, and stepped forward.

" Who ever is hiding step out! Now!" Every looked back at him in confusion, but their guard didn't flatter. Then the wolves heard chuckling. Cold, cold chuckling. From the shadows someone walked out. When the figure was fully out the shadows everyone saw its face.

Seeing the persons face made everyone's eyes go wide. He had long blond hair that was slicked back, sharp facial features, and grey eyes. He looked so much like Jackson, that it took everyone off guard.

" W-Who are you?" Asked Scott. The man did not answer. He looked to Jackson who was eyeing the wolves.

" Jackson. Come." He ordered. Jack slowly backed away and was by the mans side. He began rubbing his head on the mans leg and started hissing with his eyes closed.

" He asked a question!" Yelled Derek. The man rolled his eyes, and flexed his jaws.

" I swear, you Hale's are very rude. But I guess like father-" He looked at Derek and smirked. " Like son."

He petted Jackson head. Jackson hissed with every stroke, enjoying the sensation. The feeling of his master.

" But to answer Scott's question- Can I call you Scott?- I am Gordon Miller. Jackson's real father."

The news shocked everyone except Derek. He hadn't let Gordon's previous comment slide.

" What do you know about my father?" Gordon stopped petting his son, and looked at the alpha. The way he looked at him looked like he was remembering something. Remembering a happy time. Gordon quickly shook the memory away.

" All will be reveled in time." He was smiling, but in a second it was gone. Replaced by a cold stare which made the betas flinch.

" Now all game aside. Here is my warning, stay out of my way. I have nothing against your pack, but if you interfere. You. Will. Die."

Derek's glare did not waver. His hands turned into claws, and his canines grew.

" Why are you here? What do you need the kanima for?" Gordon ponder those questions, wondering if he should reveal some of his plan. He would have kept silent, but his cockiness and arrogance got the better of him.

" Okay I'll say it. I'm hear for someone. I think you guys might know him. He goes by the name of… Hmm. What was his name again? Son? Do you know?" Jackson cocked his head to the side and hissed.

Growing impatient. Scott was about to pounce but was held back by Derek. Scott looked at him fuming. Derek gave him his signature glare, which was yelling ' Wait dumbass!'

" Oh yeah! I Remember!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, and gave a evil smile.

" Stiles Stilinski."

**A/N: REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins of a father **

** Part II**

The Hale pack were stupefied by the revelation. Gordon just smiled evilly, but under the smile he was making sure to be on guard, knowing that the wolves would lash out at him for wanting to get to one of their human already had a plan forming in his head, and was ready to unleash Jackson upon them.

" Now I'm very curious. How did you track Jackson? Kanima's can't be sniffed out by wolves. So I'm just wondering…"

Derek was first to speak. "Your right. We cant track him with our sense of smell, but we can smell his venom."

Gordon nodded and gave a small smile.

_Just like his father. How he used to be able to find me._

" What do you want with Stiles!" snarled Scott. Gordon put his left index finger to his lips and shushed Scott.

" That's a secret." dropping his hand down, all amusement left his face, and what was there was that cold stare. " But seriously. Where is he?"

Erica felt anger rise in her gut. She then felt the need to rip Jackson's head off, and shove it up his fathers ass. She was a little surprised at herself and hadn't except to really care for Stiles well being.

_NO! I don't care for that loser. Its all Scott. Him joining the pack must have made us protective of that nerd._

Scott started moving towards the Kanima's and away from his pack. He was ready to slash them down with his claws. Gordon sneered at the teen wolf.

His eyes became a amber color, and they were slitted like Jackson's. His nails grew longer and became claws. The wolves looked in horror as Gordon turned partial Kanima. Gordon shot a arrogant look to the approaching Scott.

" Bring it pup." Scott froze in place.

" Shit! Not another one!" Complained Isaac, but none the less he was in his wolf form and ready to fight.

Derek wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting to have to deal with not one, but two frickin abominations. And by the looks of it, Gordon was much stronger then Jackson. This fight would be bloody. He need to get these kids out of hear.

Gordon's instincts were telling him to flee. That the wolves out matched him in numbers and in strength.

_Fuck running. They would just follow. I need to get the upper hand. Ah! Lower their numbers. Strike fast, and kill off the betas. Then its just the alpha, but weaker. Now all I need is to separate them._

Looking back to Scott Gordon said. " What's wrong McCall? Afraid i'm going to kill your friend. Because that's exactly what i'm going to do. Break every bone in his skinny little body, and **BLEED! HIM! OUT!"**

Some flinched at the last words. They sounded monstrous and inhuman. Malicious and amused. Hungry for blood.

It then hit Derek what the elder Kanima was trying to do. Scott roared in anger and dashed for them. Gordon signature evil smile was on his face.

_Got ya! _

" Scott! Stop!" yelled the alpha, but he was ignored by the new pack member.

" Jackson attack!" Ordered Gordon. The younger abomination dash towards the approaching threat .

When they were a only a few feet away from each other they both leap into the air at the same time. Both ready to kill each other. Scott forgetting all about saving the lacrosse captain, and only thinking about ripping out his throat. Jackson having no thought what so every was fueled by instinct and the need to please his master and carry out his order.

Now only a foot away from each other in mid air, they both looked into each others eyes. Kanima seeing blood lust in the wolfs, and wolf seeing sadness in the Kanima's. But Scott paid no mind to it.

Now only inches away, time slowed down. The young wolves watched the upcoming collision with intent and interest. Derek watched to but also watched Gordon. Gordon just waited for his son to kill the wolf.

The two beasts were only centimeters away… they were getting closer… closer… closer.

And then they collided. And the battle had begun.

Saying he was bored would be an understatement. Stiles laid in his bed face down, and nude. He raise his head from the sheets and looked a the spot where his precious computer was. His dad was super pissed about the Whittemore's filing a restraining order against him and Scott. That night, when his dad and him got home, the sheriff yelled at him for half an hour, and cleaned his room out of anything remotely entertaining. That included his computer, comics, and gaming consoles.

" I'm so bored!" He whined. He was so bored that he tried to pass the time taking a shower. He had been taking one for two hours. Now he was squeaky clean, and still bored. What was worst was he couldn't go anywhere because he still didn't have his car.

_God I miss my __video games_

He would have been clever and played games on his phone but there was one problem. I phone was at the bottom of a damn pool!

He felt his stomach rumble. He placed a hand on it and began rubbing in circles. Getting up from his bed he grabbed the towel hanging on his door knob, wrapped it around his waist, and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Looking in the fridge, he gathered all he needed to make at sandwich, and set them on the counter. As he made the sandwich he began to wonder how the search for Jackson had been going. Last he heard from scoot was four hours ago. Now it was one in the morning.

He hadn't been all that pleased with his best friend for joining Derek's pack. Couldn't he see that he was just giving the alpha more power? Stiles thoughts then shifted to Derek. At first Stiles use to be afraid of Derek, when he was first introduced to the supernatural world. Over time he believed that Derek and himself formed a bond of mutual respect. And maybe, Stiles believed just maybe, they could be friends.

But that idea was destroyed, when Derek took Scotts only chance of becoming human, and became power hungry. He tricked Stiles, threatened him, used him, and Stiles believed it was a matter of time before he stabbed him in the back. That why Derek was on his avoid list. Stiles promised himself that he was never going to help him anymore.

Stiles had try to understand Derek, but he just couldn't. He had lost so much. That was why time after time, he would forgive the wolf. But the last straw was when Derek started turning confused, desperate high school students. And turning them into strong, howling at the moon, assholes.

_Well except for Boyd. _Stiles thought.

He found the African American wolf to be less of an asshat. Derek and Isaac could learn something from him. So could Eri-

_NO! I will not think of that demon!_

For the past few days Stiles had been avoiding her. Ever since her confession of her old crush on him, and stiles ignoring her, made the young Stilinski guilty. Stiles could have sworn he paid attention to her before, but he guessed he must have been wrong.

With his sandwich done he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. The TV didn't turn on.

" What the…" He kept clicking, but the screen remained black. Sighing in frustration he got up, and went to look behind the TV. He notice a few cords were missing. He groaned.

" Really dad?" he mumbled. He went back to his seat. Picking up the sandwich, he was about to bite into it, until he heard the door bell. He flexed his jaw in annoyance, and dropped his sandwich onto his plate.

Hearing the door bell ring again, but this time multiple time, stiles cracked his knuckles.

" I'm am to pissed for this." he said to himself. " I'm coming!" he walked to the door, and placed his hand on the lock. That's when he noticed that he was wearing only a towel, but at this point he didn't care. He unlocked the door and opened it.

" Can I help…" He stopped his aggravated sounding sentence when he saw nobody was out there.

_Damn kids. Playing ding dong ditch. Who even plays that anymore!_

Looking down, he saw a long object. Moving closer he bent down to pick it up.

_No way. Is this a… Sword?_

It was a ornate sword that stiles felt was very warm. The pommel was black and held an elaborate pattern that was a light silver color and looked like ancient dragon heads spiraling out in a circle. The hilt and sword guard was black as well, and on the cross hilt was a circular dark cobalt gem that was slitted black in the middle. The blade was sharp, very flat, and didn't have a mark on it. The blade didn't look to be made of steel or any metal stiles has seen before.

" So beautiful." Stiles whispered, as he stared at the weapon in awe. Stiles heard a sound that made him jump. He also screamed in a very non masculine way. He looked around to see if someone was there. Nobody was.

He looked back at the amazing sword and picked it up. It was kind of heavy for him. He had to two hand the thing just to get it off the ground.

" You. Are staying with me." He kissed the sword on the blade. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to, like it would be wrong of him not to show his appreciation not to.

Taking one more look of his surroundings, he turned around and walked back into his home.

_I could have sworn I heard giggling. _

They crash. The collision broke Scott shoulder, and the young Kanima's ribs. They were in a deadly embrace, rolling around. Scott was able to gain the upper hand and got on top of the abomination. His knees were pinning Jackson's claws down, and he began clawing his face.

Gordon heard his son hiss in pain, but paid it no mind. Know way a simple newly turned beta could handle a kanima.

Scott was trying to go for his throat but the lizard was smart, using his head as a shield. Scott was so fixated on try to go for the kill, that he didn't noticed Jackson tail rising up. It wrapped around his throat and lifted Scott off him. He then flung the beta with a flick of his tail. Scott hit a near by tree with enough force to make chucks of bark fly off.

Now Derek had to act. He cursed himself for not acting sooner.

" Erica guard Scott. Boyd, Isaac go after Jackson." every accepted their orders and carried them out. Erica went for Scott, and Isaac went for Jackson. Boyd looked to Derek. The alpha was about to yell at him to go but his recently turned beta spoke first.

" What about you?" Not looking at him, but keeping his eyes on the elder kanima, Derek responded.

" I'm going for Gordon." Boyd then shifted and ran to help Isaac. Derek shifted into his beta form and ran at Gordon.

Gordon cocked an eyebrow, but took the challenge any way. Some of the left side of his face turned into scales, and all the teeth on the left side of his mouth turned sharp and jagged.

" Time to put a dog down."

**A/N: Review**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sins of a father**

** Part III**

Insane.

That's what she called herself. She was hallucinating everyday since she left the hospital. Everyday they became worse and worse. They would be about one man. That crazy psycho who bit her at the lacrosse field.

Lydia was in her bed, leaning against the bed frame staring at the wall. Her eyes were wide, hair was in a mess of tangles, and her eyes were red from hours of crying. She had seen herself in the mirror and decided not to do anything about it. At this point she really didn't care. Her parents had seen her to, and they urge her to go to therapy. She would tell them no and they would just leave her alone.

She hadn't slept in days, since she was at the burnt down house. Since she saw… Well she wasn't sure about what she saw. A man in black jacket, with black pants, and boots. His skin was burnt, and he had no hair. Black on parts of his face and the rest was horrific, red blistering skin.

What made things worst was that she kissed him! She believed at first she was kissing the hot black haired mystery boy, in that beautiful, vacant house. But then he became that destroyed looking man, and the house showed to be the old Hale home.

How had she even gotten there?

When she got home she went to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Thats when she realized that she had finally lost it.

More tears spilled. She didn't bother to wipe them away, because what was the point. Her life was becoming hell. Everyone in the whole school believed she was crazy, and they had every right to be.

Lydia was getting desperate. She resorted to praying, and take more pills then was prescribed, in order to get high and forget about everything. It didn't work anymore, and all getting high ever did was make her hallucinations even worst. If she couldn't deal with this soon, she was going to resort to her final plan.

Suicide.

She knew that killing herself would make her parents very sad, but at this point she didn't care. She bet if she told them about what was happening, they would have let her die. Hell! Her father might even pull the trigger, and put her out of her misery.

In the end. Death maybe her only escape.

" Why the long face?" Said an amused Peter Hale, who appeared next to Lydia on the bed. He propped a pillow against the bed frame and leaned against it, making himself comfortable. He looked to Lydia, who hadn't taken her eye off the wall.

" Why?" She asked in a muffled tone, her voice cracked. Peter cocked his head to the side and leaned closer to her.

" I'm sorry?"

" Why me? Why is this happening to me?" Peter rolled his eyes. He had already explained it, and if there was one thing Hales hated doing, was repeating themselves. He lifted a burnt hand and ran it threw the girls strawberry blond hair. Lydia tensed at the contact.

" Because it had to be you. You are immune to the bite, and I needed someone like you to carry out my plans."

" Immune to what? What was suppose to happen?" Peter stopped stroking the girls hair. This made Lydia look at him. She flinch when she looked at his skin. Peter chuckled when she did.

" I look like something out of a horror movie, I know. I suppose I should let you in on the secret your friends have been keeping from you." Lydia looked at him in confusion.

" W-What secret?"

Peter cupped her face and wiped her tears away. He looked her in the eyes. He saw fear and confusion. That was good. It meant he would be able to control her more easily.

" Tell me Lydia. What do you know about werewolves?"

Blows were exchange in a barrage of claws, kicks, and occasionally bites. Derek threw a roundhouse kick to Gordon's side. The elder Kanima caught it with both his arms. Nails digging into wolf flesh. Derek used his other leg and kicked the man in the back of the head, making him let go of his leg, and the older man doubled over.

Seeing that there was an opening, Derek leaped on the mans back, and drove his claws deep into his back. Gordon hissed in pain, he reached over and grabbed Derek by the hair and tugged hard, trying to get the alpha off of him. Derek growled and felt that his hair was about to come out from the roots. He dug his claws deeper trying to get to the spine.

Gordon dropped to the ground, and began rolling around try to get the wolf of his back. Now on his stomach he headbutted Derek on the nose, breaking it. Derek hissed and the sting of it, but he hold did not waver.

_Almost… got… the… spine_

Gordon focused on whipping out his tail. When it was out he used the scaly limb to wrap around the wolfs neck. The sharp scales were tearing the skin on the wolfs throat. Air was quickly leaving the wolf throat and he lifted of Gordon's back. Claws removed from flesh.

Standing up, he face the alpha and gave him a smug grin.

" Feeling blue in the face yet?"

Scott who was fully healed, ran to help Derek with Erica at his side. Boyd and Isaac, who had knocked Jackson out and was in his human form, also ran to aid their alpha.

Derek's eyes started flickering crimson red and electric blue, before he shifted. Gordon's eyes widen as he took on his alpha form, the grip his tail had on the wolfs neck loosened a lot. The pack was surprised, because they had never seen him in his alpha form.

Scott remembered peters alpha. Around seven feet tall, and black fur. Derek's had very dark grey fur that had streaks of black, was eight feet tall, and were peters face looked like a monstrous wolf human hybrid. Derek's look more like a regular wolf. He basically looked like the werewolf William from 'Underworld.'

Derek pulled the tail from around his neck with one claw. He then used the other one has a knife and hacked at the tail until part of it was ripped off. Gordon yelled in pain. Derek drooped the piece of the tail he had in his hand.

Seeing that he was going to lose, Gordon leaped back a few feet, And turned. He looked over his shoulder and hissed at the alpha.

" This isn't over!" And then he took off on all fours. Derek was about to run after him, but then he felt a hand being placed on his arm. He looked to see that it was Scott.

" Let him go. We got Jackson, and we'll deal with him latter." Derek huffed, but then decided that the beta was right. He slowly shifted back into his human form.

" I'm going to kill that bastard next time." He growled. Scott turned the other way not wanting to look at the naked Alpha. Everyone else did the same, except for Erica who looked at the muscular form of her alpha in appreciation.

Derek rolled his eyes and ignored them. Then realizations hit him. It also hit Scott at that moment.

" Stiles." they said in unison. Then they both looked in the direction Gordon ran in. It was the way back to Beacon Hills.

Derek cursed. He looked back to his pack.

" Boyd, Isaac take lizard boy back to the station and chain him up, and bring me clothes. Scoot, Erica, your with me."

Then they were off.

" Okay dad. See you in the morning."

Stiles hung up the phone, and sigh. His dad was pulling yet another all nighter at work, for the sixths time this month. He hated when that happens. Bad enough that he had to go fight crime with a chance of being killed by some gun swinging psycho, but now with the unpredictable wolves, crazy hunters, and freaky Kanima. Stiles might have to face facts that he might have to plan a funeral.

He already lost his mom. Losing his dad would destroy him. The wounds from her death were still open. She died Two years ago from a heart attack. She died right in front of him, as he waited for an ambulance. She looked him in the eyes and he watched the life fade from hers.

Stiles never told his father that. He especial never told him where she died, or her last words. In the first few months, his mind replayed her death over and over again. After a year, sometimes he would have dreamless sleeps, and now he rarely had the dreams.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Stiles Got up from the couch, made sure the towel was still tight and secure around his waist, and walked to the door.

_**Grab a knife**._ Stiles stopped in his tracks. He looked back into the kitchen and saw a large knife on the counter. He quickly shook that thought off, and continued walking.

" Coming!" When he got close to the door, Stiles felt something. It was a vibe, that was telling him… No. That was _warning_ him to not open that door. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

_That mayo did taste a little funny. Note to self, buy more mayo._

As he unlocked the door and started turning the knob, the vibe was getting stronger and stronger. Stiles was waiting for someone to pop out of no where and scream 'Don't open that door!'

" Yes?" He opened the door and saw a man with blond hair, and grey eyes. Stiles could help but notice, that he looked familiar. The man smiled evilly, and the vibe was now pulsing all over Stiles.

This person was dangerous.

" Hello stiles. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Gordon extended his arm. Stiles gulped, but hesitantly took it.

" H-How do you know my name?" _Oh god don't let him be a serial killer or rapist!_

" Nice house you got here. Are you by any chance alone?" Stiles was not liking where this conversation was going. He was almost uncomfortable. Gordon cocked an eyebrow. "Do you normally answer the door in nothing but a towel."

" Do you normally show up on people who don't know you doorsteps, smiling like a creep?"

Gordon frowned at that. If there was a type of person he hated. It was smart-asses.

" You know, that wasn't very nice." The air around him grew dangerous. Stiles could almost taste the killer intent. " Now. I believe i asked you a question. Are. You. Alone."

_** Get back in the house. Slam the door in his face. **_Stiles felt that was his only option. And he was more than happy to do it.

" No. My dad- The Sheriff- Is here with me, so..." Gordon heard the spike in his heart. He chuckled dryly. " Ill go get him."

He backed up and start closing the door. Gordon stuck his foot out, stopping the door from closing.

" You know what pisses me off?"

" Dirtying your shoes from stopping doors?" Stiles looked to the side and saw the house phone. Beyond that was the backdoor.

" Liars. Stiles. And you just so happened to be lying to me." Stiles eyes widened in realization.

" Let me guess. Werewolf?" His voice was filled with fear. Gordon smirked, and his eyes glowed amber and his pupils became slitted.

" Try Kanima."

** A/N: If your wondering. Yes i know stiles mother died of cancer. I change it for a reason and it will be explained in much later chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sins of a father**

** Part IV**

For as long as he could remember, Dr. Deaton loved animals. He liked they way they acted, the way they survived, the way thy went through life, and the way how they were just so natural. This was a main factor as to why he became a vet. He wanted to help animal when not many other would. He didn't care for money. If anything he would do the work for free, but he did need to pay Scott, and there were bills to be taken care of.

He sprayed Windex on the operating table and began wiping it down with a piece of old cloth. Some off Derek's blood was still on the table, from when he had to stitch up his knife wound. The wolf couldn't heal because of the amount of wolf bane he inhaled.

Then there was Scott who inhaled much more wolf bane then the Alpha. Those hunter were smart. Trying to make it look like he died from an asthma attack. Deaton was not pleased with the argents. They were targeting young kids, because of the actions of one wolf, how committed murder because one of their hunters killed his family.

This is why Deaton preferred to help wolves over hunters. Werewolves are honorable, and follow a code which is similar to the laws of nature. Hunters are just mostly a sick minded group that believe they are doing a good cause by killing wolves.

They look for war, and war is found. And it always ends bloody.

He heard the front door open. He checked to see who it was and saw Ms. Morrell. Just by looking in her eyes he could already tell what she was doing here. She was looking for answers. The dark yet light skinned French Canadian looking women was wearing a red blouse with skin tight jeans.

He gave her the welcoming smile that he gives every other person that walks through that door. She just glared at him.

" How may I help you?"

" Why must you think that I want something from you?"

" Because everyone wants something from me." She shook her head, and made her way to a nearby chair. Making herself comfortable she crossed one leg over the other at the side of her knee. Deaton leaned onto the counter and crossed his arms.

" You have questions." He said as if it as a fact. She nodded.

" Why are you in Beacon Hills?" He was expecting her to ask that.

" Business. As you can see I own a Vet."

" No. No. This-" she pointed to his vet license that hung on the wall. " - is a cover up."

Deaton shot her a challenging look. His tongue pressing against his cheek.

" Do you ever think that I might enjoy doing what I do?"

The look on her face said she was not believing that.

" I refuse to believe that you gave up everything, for becoming a vet, or helping out werewolves."

He stopped leaning on the counter and walked to the operating room. Morrell followed him. She grabbed him by one shoulder and jerked him around.

" No! You will not do this walking away act with me!" He looked into her eyes. Calm ones meeting angered ones.

" What is in this town that is worth so much?" She whispered, but he heard clearly. " What do those kids have to do with you?"

Breaking eye contact he turned to the operating table, picked up the Windex and cloth that he left there, and began cleaning. She looked at him in disbelief. She wanted to break something on his head, but refrained.

" I hate you." She said with much venom. Tears began forming in her eyes as she remembered things she didn't want to think about. Things that she tried so hard to forget. Memories of _him_.

" I hate you, and your family for what you did." she held the tears of anger back. She would not cry in front of him.

" You took everything from me!" She screamed through clenched teeth. The need to kill was coursing through her veins.

Deaton continued his whipping. He could almost feel her glares burning into his back. He didn't deny her claims, nor did he say anything for a few seconds. He heard her unsteady breathing and knew she was holding back from attacking him.

Even if she did, he would let her. Let all her anger be channeled into her fists and just let her beat him until she was calm.

" We are closed. I'm sorry, but you have to leave." He said in his usual calm manor. When he looked back around she was gone. He sighed, and went back to cleaning.

You ever hear that saying, that when people are on the brink of death, they see the rim reaper? Well Stiles was very much alive, but he saw the grim reaper standing outside his front door.

Stiles Looked calm and relaxed. He slowly took one step back and looked to the direction of the phone and backdoor. Gordon cocked his head for to the side to glance into the house to see what the boy was looking at. When he did he looked back to stiles. Stiles met his gaze, and then began to ever so slowly shut the door. Not taking his eyes of the Kanima who cocked an eyebrow.

When the door was shut he locked the locked the door, and was still. He slowly processed what was happening, and then he ran. Not stopping when he was near the phone, he grabbed it and made way to the backdoor.

Stiles heard the breaking of wood and knew that the front had been broken down.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

He was close to the backdoor, but he wasn't fast enough. Gordon wrapped his tail around the boys legs, making Stiles fall. He then propelled the boy across the room with a flick of his tail. All the air left Stiles body as he hit the wall with enough force to make it crack. He was sure that his left shoulder was dislocated, and when he tried to move his right arm, it wouldn't budge.

Gordon on all fours stalked towards stiles. His tail swaying back and forth, his claws out, and his eyes bright yellow. Stiles watched in fear as the elder kanima smiled in wicked delight.

" Finally. Now it can happen." Gordon chuckled madly.

Talking to himself out loud… Okay this guy has some serious mental issues. Stiles used everything he had into making his legs push himself up and started limping away. Gordon laughed at the attempt, and made his claws produce venom. He got close to the boy and scratched him on the back of the neck.

Stiles instantly went numb and fell to the floor. His body unmoving. Gordon looked down at his paralyzed body in disgust. When he threw Stiles, his towel came off. Looking around he found the towel, picked it up, and began doing the painful task of wrapping it around the boy.

" Just so we are clear boy, i'm doing this because I don't want to have to see you naked."

The elder kanima grabbed him by the ankles and started dragging him towards the back door. Stiles groaned in pain as his very sore and broken body was being dragged on hardwood floor. He then tasted something in his mouth. It was salty and metallic.

_Oh Fuck! That's my blood!_

Now Stiles tried to scream for help, but his scream sounded muffled and dry.

" Stop making that sound. You sound like a bird being choked," Demanded Gordon.

_That's because I'm choking on my own blood! You Sleestak, land of the lost looking sonofabitch_!

" Stiles!" Stiles had never been more happy to hear Scotts voice, then he did now.

Scott looked in shock as his friend was on the floor with blood smeared on his lips and chin. Anger engulfed him and he turned. Derek and Erica entered the house from the front. Erica saw Stiles on the floor, and then she snapped. Derek felt her anger and was about to hold her back, but he was to late.

Already charging across the room transformed, she lunged for Gordon's Throat. Gordon dropped Stiles legs and used his tail to wrap around Erica in mid air and slammed her down on the floor. Gordon threw her into a wall. Scott was about to go for him next but Derek stopped him with by placing a hand on his shoulder.

Derek turned into his alpha form and started for the elder kanima. Gordon cursed and jumped out of the nearest window, and ran. Derek was about to go after him, but he felt saw Stiles on the ground, and saw that he need medical help. He turned back into his human form.

Scott was on his knees next to his best friend.

" Come on Stiles stay with me." The teen wolf pleaded.

Stiles looked into his best friends eyes, and saw sadness, and fear. He saw his mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything. Only white noise.

Then he saw a new face above him. Erica.

She looked worried, and scared. Her mouth was also moving. Only one thought came to Stiles mind as he looked at her face.

_Erica. So beautiful._

And then his world went black.

" So. Do you understand what you must do Lydia?"

Lydia was shocked at what she just heard. Her best friend was a werewolf hunter, and her boyfriend was a werewolf. Lydia did have a hard time believing what a hallucination told her, but when she thought about it, it did answer a lot of questions. She looked to Peter and nodded.

" When this is over. Ill be normal?" She asked hopefully. Peter gave her a small smile.

" Yes. You will," he conformed. Then his face became serious. " Now, what you have to do is go to the Hale house. We need to get something."

The strawberry blonde looked puzzled.

" What do we need?" Peter began stoking her hair. He moved closer to her until he was next to her ear.

" A werewolves weakness. Wolfs bane."

**(A/N: IF I HAD TO CHOOSE A TRAILER FOR THIS STORY. IT WOULD BE THE NEW MAN OF STEEL TRAILER. I THINK YOU READERS SHOULD SEE IT BECAUSE IT WOULD GIVE YOU AN IDEA OF WHATS GOING ON IN THIS STORY.)**

The Hale pack waited outside Deaton's operating room. All were silent, except for Derek who would sometimes mumble stuff. From Scotts perspective it looked like the Alpha was trying to figure something out.

Boyd was asleep, and Isaac was playing a game on his phone. Scott was pretty sure that he didn't have an iphone four before, but at this point he could careless if the new wolf stole it. Besides, Derek's pack has done worse then stealing.

What surprised Scott the most, was Erica looked worried and nervous. The teen wolf remember Stiles telling him about her confession. He believe it was utter bullshit, but now looking at her…

_Dose she still like Stiles? _Scott would have to confront her about this later.

The door opened, and everyone looked at the veterinarian. Isaac nudged Boyd awake and put his phone away.

" How is he?" Asked Derek.

" Nothing to worry about." Scott felt relived. Erica released the air she was holding in, feeling also relived. Everyone heard her and looked at her. Erica cheeks turned slightly pink. Deaton arched an eyebrow in amusement, and then continued.

" He only had a dislocated shoulder, which I put back in place. And I was able to get the venom out of his system." He explained.

" But what about the blood coming out of his mouth?"

" Oh, that was blood from a wound on his shoulder that must have went on his face. You did say he was being dragged when you wound him."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

" Say that again. I don't believe you." Everyone looked at Derek questioning, and then looked at Deaton the same way. Deaton stared at the alpha with a puzzled look.

" It was blood from a wound on his shoulder that must have went on his face." Derek listened to the mans heart beat and heard no spike. And he was sure he did the first time. Come to think of it. He doesn't remember seeing a cut on Stiles shoulder when he had to carry him over here.

" Can we see him?"

" Of course, but he is asleep."

Stiles looked awfully pale. His lips were cracked and dried with blood. On his shoulder he had stitches, and his lower body was covered with a blanket.

Scott felt anger. Anger at Gordon for doing this to him. Anger at himself for not being able to protect him. And angry at… Damn, he had so much anger and didn't know who he should direct it at. He turned to Derek.

" I'm going to his house. I'm sure the sheriff is wondering about the broken door and crack walls." The alpha gave him a nod, and the teen wolf left.

Scott couldn't believe what he saw when he got back to the Stilinski home. The front door was intact and on its proper hinges. He used the spare key he had, that Stiles gave him years ago. Looking around he saw that the wall that had cracks was repair and looked the same as it always did.

" What the f-"

" Scott?" Scott turned around to see thee sheriff walking down the stairs. " What are you doing here? And where's my son?"

" Um… He's staying over my house, were… Finishing our spring break project."

He was mentally praying that he bought this story. The sheriff yawned and nodded.

" Okay. Why are you here?"

" Stiles wanted me to check on you."

He chuckled at his sons antics. Always the worrier.

" Good night Sherriff." He waved him goodbye. He left and locked the door behind him. Sherriff went back to his room and laid onto his bed.

_Wait… when did Scott get a key?_

" Derek, what are we going to do about the full moon tomorrow?" asked Isaac

" Don't we have to watch Jackson?"

Derek huffed in aggravation. He had forgotten about the full moon. He cant keep three rabid wolves and a crazed kanima in the same room together. He'd have to let Jackson go, and make Scott keep an eye on him.

But then what about Stiles? The alpha couldn't watch the boy, and the wolves. With Gordon on the loose, Stiles was always endanger. Derek was getting a migraine from all these thoughts.

_I have to deal with Kanima's and Hunters. At least that's all I have to deal with._

Oh how wrong the alpha was.

And tomorrow on the worm moon. He will know how wrong he truly was.

**Authors Note: review!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sins of a father **

** Part V**

Stiles woke up with a headache. He hissed at the light that was burning his eyes, and used the blanket to shield himself. He waited to his eyes got accustomed, and wiped away eye crush. He leaned up off the operating table and looked around.

_Okay, i'm at the vet. But why?_

Then the events of what happened at his house played in his head. Kanima, venom, werewolves, and lots of blood coming out of his mouth. Stiles shivered at the coolness of the room and wrapped the blanket around himself. Getting up from the table he began walking around.

_My dad is not going to be happy about the door._

" Scott? Scotts boss?" He called as he was looking around for someone. When he looked out a window he saw that it was a full moon night.

" How long have I been out?"

" Two days." Stiles jumped at the deep voice. He turned around and saw a man. A very tall man. The man smirked at him. It looked playful, and warm, but his eyes looked cold, and deadly. Stiles felt his that his heart was going to explode from his chest.

" Hello Stiles."

Stiles tried to move, but it was like his body was frozen in place.

He couldn't breath as he stared at the…

What was he?

No way he could be human because stiles was getting the vibe that was telling him this man was something supernatural. And if you were only a few feet away from him, you'd understand why.

The air around him seem to vibrate. Power seemed to pour through his whole body, and his mere presence would make Darth Vader run home to his mama. It made the hairs on stiles arms, and neck rise.

Standing at six foot five, his jet black hair was gelled back, exposing a widows peak on his forehead. Dressed in what looked to be very expensive looking black clothing, he also wore a expensive white trench coat that almost reached to his ankles. Whereas stiles eyes were dark brown, his eyes were the color of French vanilla hot chocolate.

Saying that this man was gorgeous would be an insult. There were simply no words to describe his beauty.

Stiles braced himself to fight. " Who are you?"

" Calm down kid. I'm just a friend who is here to help you."

" Help me how?"

The man held up his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his palm, were it danced in the darkness of the room. Stiles gawked at him. His face grim, he closed his hand and the fire ball vanished.

" You have no idea how important you are. How many powers and creatures will be fighting over you. But if you put your trust in me, and I will never betray you. The only one who really cares about you, besides Scott and your father, is me."

Stiles wasn't so sure about that. How does one responded to being told things like that.

And how the hell did he do that fire thing?

" And you are?"

" I'm your uncle Syn."

Yeah, okay. "You mean as in 'S','I','N'?"

" 'S' 'Y' 'N'," he corrected him.

" I don't have a uncle"

" Of course you do, Stiles."

He shook his head. He never heard his dad say anything about having siblings. "My dad never mentioned you."

" That is because I'm from your mothers side of the family and your dad doesn't really know about me. But for now that doesn't matter. My goal is to keep you from making the worst mistakes of your life."

" Why should I believe you?"

Syn grinned. " The world has more to it then you see, Stiles. You think werewolves and Kanima's are the only things out there. You are dead wrong. There are things worst then them. Things not even hunters know about. You and almost every other human on this planet are blind to what's really out there."

He brought a hand to Stiles face, and touched his forehead. Stiles felt a jolt go through him.

" I have give you the ability to see what is hidden. No supernatural creature can fool you into believing they are human."

Stiles staggered back as he saw Syn, not as a man, but as…

Something else.

Syn wasn't human, and that terrified Stiles.

" What the hell are you?"

" Your friend. The one being you can always trust above all else."

Bullshit. Stiles was no ones fool, and he wasn't going to believed that this… What ever the hell he was, was going to be his best friend.

" Man, I don't know you, and i'm not about to trust you."

" Look inside yourself and you'll see i'm telling you the truth."

He looked, and what he saw there made his blood run cold. He refused to believe it. Not being able to stand it anymore, he started running, but couldn't. It felt like an unseen force was holding him in place.

" I know you don't believe me. Can't say I blame you for it, but you will learn to listen to me, in time. What I'm about to do is unlocked all your powers early-for your protection. A tiny fraction of it has already been unlocked."

This dude was insane. That had to be the only explanation. Or maybe Stiles was insane and just imagined that guys other form.

" Are you high? What powers? I have none," except the power to outsmart anybody with sarcasm.

A wicked smile played on the mans lip. " No, Im not high, but you must keep me, and what I'm about to teach you a secret. Tell no one, especially not Scott nor Derek."

" How do you know about Scott and Derek?" Stiles asked. The stranger seemed to know alot amount of things about him.

" Its not time for you to understand that yet. But my interfering isn't without problems. Those Kanima's that are after you, are nothing compared for the other things that will come after you. But don't be scared. You will have the ability to battle them and you'll grow stronger every time they attack you. I have not left you defenseless."

He noticed the frightened look in the boys eyes. He placed a hand on Stiles shoulder.

" I'm on your side, kid. You don't have many friends, and even fewer you can trust."

" Like Erica?" He didn't know for the life of him why her name popped into his head. But it did.

Stiles saw a flicker if emotion in the mans eyes, for a second at the mention of her name.

" I have to go stiles. But before I do…"

He lifted a hand, and a ball of black light appeared. It illuminated the entire room. Stiles looked at it in awe and amazement. It looked like a mini black sun. Stiles felt drawn to it, the need to be with it was strong.

" This is your powers Stiles. They will now return to there rightful place."

He brought the ball to Stiles chest and it began Going inside of him. Stiles was engulfed in warmth. It was present and relaxing, yet at the same time refreshing and energizing. When the ball was inside Stiles, Syn backed up and took the blanket off Stiles.

Next thing Stiles knew, he had on a black shirt, black jeans, and was wearing black boots. It was not is usual attire, but he liked it. He looked in a near by mirror.

" Wow! I look pretty good." Syn shook his head but smirked. " Can you teach me how to do that thing, with the cloths popping out of thin air?"

" In do time. But for now, go to Scott's house. Something bad has happened."

Before Stiles could question him, Syn had vanished.

Not being able to catch a cab at this time of night, Stiles had to walk. When he got to Scotts house he rang the bell. Scott answered and was surprised to see his best friend.

He pulled him into a brotherly hug.

" Dude! I'm so happy you finally woke up!"

" Of course you do! What's robin without his batman?"

Scott pushed him away and frowned. " You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

They went to the kitchen. Scott took two cokes out of the fridge, tossing one to stiles.

" Got anything to eat?"

" Sorry dude, ate all the pizza I ordered." he smiled apologetically.

He groaned in disappointment, and when his stomach started growling at him. He was hungry enough to eat a horse with fries on the side. Why was he even in a food-less place, when he was starved.

He remember Syn's words. He pulled out a chair and sat on it.

" So… Did anything happen today?" Scott face became grim. He opened the can and took a swig of cola. Stiles knew that expression. It was one that said loads- of - shit- went -down.

" A lot happened."

He went on to explain how he was at Lydia's birthday party keeping an eye on Jackson- who Derek had to let go because he had to watch the others and on the full moon- and everyone began losing their minds, because the punch was laced with wolf bane.

" Wolf bane? How did Lydia get wolfs bane? And why did she put it in the punch?"

" How would I know? And that's not even the worst part."

He then went on to explain how Matt was thrown into the pool, showing that he couldn't swim and Jackson saved him. He was controlling Jackson. Stiles jaw dropped. He jumped out of his seat on a chair, hands raised in triumph.

" See! I told you he was evil!" Then he realized something. " Wait… what about the second kanima?" _The one who beat the shit out of me._

" Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about Gordon." He chuckled.

Stiles was wondering if he could beat a werewolf to death with a coca cola can. When Scott was done explaining things, Stiles felt like the most unluckiest person. There was not one, but _two_ crazy abominations after him, for god only knows what. He put his head into his hands.

_Is this what Syn meant by things being after me? How could anything get any worst?_

Scott felt for his friend, he could understand how he was feeling. He himself had been wanted by some psychotic supernatural monster, bent on killing people. He was about to say something, until the door bell rang.

He got up from his seat at the kitchen counter and went to answer it. He saw Derek, who looked troubled. Like some teenager who made a dent on the side of his parents car.

" We have a problem," he said. Scott heard stiles groan from the kitchen.

" Great! More problems!" He ran to the door and looked at Derek.

" Your recovered?" asked Derek.

" No i'm still wounded and i'm walking around because I like the pain of my wounds."

Damn. Now that was some hard sarcasm. Stiles knew something was wrong because, normally Derek would be glaring daggers at him, but he just looked troubled. Not making eye contact with either teens.

" Derek, what's wrong?"

" Peter. He's back."

Matt stood in front of the argents house. He so desperately wanted to go in there and kill all the hunters, and take Alison away.

She was his. And no one was going to take her away from him. He clenched his hands into fist as he thought about McCall. If it wasn't for him, Allison would have been his.

But _No._

That freak had to always try to be the Romeo for his Juliet. He hands… No, his claws touching her in places _he _should be touching her. He was tainting what was rightfully his.

Scott McCall had to die. And it would be very soon.

He chuckled evilly, at the though of his kanima tearing that wolf into shreds. Better yet, he would deliver the killing blow. He touch the gun in his pocket, through his still wet jeans.

He heard a familiar hiss behind him. He turned around to see Jackson in his kanima form.

" Come Jackson, its time to leave." He began walking, but he then noticed that his kanima was not at his side as he always was when they walked. He looked back and saw Jackson at the same spot, staring at him.

" Lets go Jackson." No movement was made.

" Come on." Still no moving. He was now angry.

" Jackson!"

" You shouldn't yell. People are trying to sleep." Matt turned around and saw a man on the other side of the street.

" Who the fuck are you?" The man began walking across the street. Jackson ran to his side and was walking along side him like he'd done Matt.

" What are you doing with my Kanima?" he shouted. Gordon arched an eyebrow.

" Your Kanima? Sorry my boy, but you… are sadly mistaken." He stopped walking when he was right in front of the Teen. Matt looked in his eyes and saw they were just like Jackson's. Like a kanima.

Fear engulfed him right then and there. He felt a shiver go through him. Gordon smelled the teens fear, and he smiled widely.

" I thank you for watching over my son, but now we have no need for your services."

Matt went for his gun in his pocket, but he didn't even get a finger in. Jackson had scratched his next, paralyzing him. He would have fell if not for Gordon holding him up with one hand on his shoulder.

Gordon let lose his tail and in one motion impaled it into the boys stomach. Tears of pain instantly fell from his eyes, and a large amount of blood was spilling from his mouth.

Gordon watched the life drain from his eyes, and when he was dead he dropped the body.

"Jackson come, and take the body." He began walking with Jackson down the street, to the woods. Jackson had his tail wrapped around the corpse ankles, and dragged it on the concrete. Leaving a trail of blood on the pavement.

** Authors note: Still hungry for more? Stay tuned for updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sins of a father**

** Part VI**

The room was silent. Derek had just told the two teens about how the once dead psycho alpha had now came back to life, and is loose in Beacon Hill. And just when things couldn't be anymore complicated, what with the sadistic hunters, and two Kanima's.

Stiles was the one to break the silence. He looked at Derek who was staring at the floor. Anger and shame burning in his eyes. " So… does anyone find it strange that Scotts boss just so happened to be at your house when you was unconscious, and he so happened to know the ritual Peter did to come back from the dirt bed?"

" He an advisor. That's what my sister told me." Stiles refrained from commenting on how that did not answer his question. He was starting to believe he was the only one in this town with any brains.

" Well then maybe you should go ask him for advice on how to deal with all of this," he said in a matter- of- factly way.

Derek glared at him, not liking the teens tone. He never liked the tones Stiles took with him because the way the boy talks to people, sounds like he thinks their anything but intelligent. Scott looked at his best friend in surprise.

This was new.

Stiles shot back a challenging glare. This made Scott even more surprised. Normally Stiles was be scared shitless of Derek. He'd never challenged the Alpha before. Give sarcastic remarks, yes. Standing up to him on rare occasions, yes. But challenging… Well, there is a first time for everything.

Derek turned his head in Scotts direction, but his eyes never leaving Stiles. As an alpha his instincts told him to destroy all who oppose him. And right now he wanted to beat Stiles bloody. But now wasn't the time.

" Deaton said I need your help to beat Peter," he said now looking at Scott. " We need a plan."

" We'll good luck with that," Stiles announced, get up from his seat and making his way to the door. Scott jaw dropped.

" Wait! Your not going to help us?" Stiles didn't even look back.

" Why should I? Why are you even getting involved? This is Derek's mess." Scott knew that, but he wasn't that messed up to remind the alpha about that. He already knew Derek felt guilty.

Derek growled, and shot up from his seat. His eyes flashing crimson. Stiles then looked back.

" What did you say?" Derek sounded furious. Scott flinched from the sound of his alphas voice.

" Oh, did you just realize that fur ball?" The alpha snapped. He lunged for Stiles, wanting to rip him a new one. Scott yelled at him to stop, but he was ignored.

_Fight. _The voice in his head sounded unnatural, and powerful.

Then he felt a rush.

He side step Derek, who landed on all fours and stood quickly. They both ignored Scotts shouts of protest. Derek threw a punch at him, but Stiles was able to parry it, and threw one of his own. The punch connected with the side of Derek's head. Derek would have been surprised by the fact that he actually felt that punch, but he was to hell bent on wanting to choke the life out of the teen.

The alpha snarled. He was about to rain down an ass whopping on Styles until, Scott got in between them.

" That's enough!" He voice one commanding and sounded almost like a growl. This made the two look at the teen wolf in surprise. Scott then scratched the back of head sheepishly, and chuckled nervously. " Don't know where that came from... Anyway, you guys have to stop fighting. What's gotten into you two. Your suppose to be friends?"

Derek scoffed at that. Stiles crossed his arms, " Sorry mommy, but Timmy stole my toy car. He's a big fat meanie."

Derek started for him, wanting to show how much of a meanie he is. But he was stopped by Scott who held him back.

" I will never, ever, ever! be friend with this asshole." Stiles declared. Scott look at him in what looked to be uncertainty

" What's wrong with you, man? Your acting… Different," Stiles was about to respond, but when he saw the look Scott was giving him, he stopped. Scott looked like he was staring at a complete stranger.

_What is wrong with me? This is not how I normally act._

" Don't worry kid, this is just a side effect from getting your powers back."

_Syn? How are you talking to me?_

" It's a power of mine. Now listen, you have to control your anger, give it two weeks and you be the way you were two days ago."

Stiles felt the mental connection he had with Syn fade. He looked at Derek with a guilty gaze.

" I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that. Its just… getting attacked by a kanima has me on the edge." Derek's eyes softened a bit. Scott looked relived.

" Will you help?" asked Scott. Stiles nodded . " Good… so… anyone got a plan."

" I think we should go get the rest of the wolves and go after Gordon, and Jackson," said Stiles. Derek agreed. Scott would have agreed but he had another idea.

" I think we should tell your dad everything," said Scott. Before either of the other two had a chance to tell him what a stupid idea that is, and insult his intelligence, the phone rang. Scott silently thanked god and went to pick it up.

" Hello? Sherriff… What?... That great!… We'll be there." He hung up the phone. A smile lit his face. " Dude, your dad got his job back!"

Stiles couldn't be more happier. Finally some good news. Now he didn't feel guilty about getting his dad fired in the first place.

" And he wants us to go down to the station to celebrate."

" So are you still going to tell him," asked Derek, who was still thinking it was a bad idea. Stiles answered before Scott.

" Hell yeah. And your coming with us. Well need you to explain a lot of this to him."

The alpha thought about it, and then agreed. Scott went out the door first. Derek stopped Stiles from leaving.

" Punch me again, and ill put your hand down your throat."

" O-Okay," he replied nervously. Derek made a sudden movement with caused him to flinch.

" Oh god!" The alpha smirked and walked out the door. Stiles grumbled on how he was the unlucky one to be a werewolves bitch.

Chris, Alison, and Gerard packed their equipment, and were heading out. As they got in Chris's car, He turned to look at his daughter who had a look of determination on her face.

" Are you sure about this?" He asked out of concern. Allison just nodded. She was going to make sure Derek dies tonight.

Gerard swallowed a few pills and then looked at Chris.

" Lets go. We have an alpha to kill."

As much as Chris wanted to kill Derek as well, he didn't want to lose his daughter in the process. He still was torn from losing his wife.

With that, the engine roared to life, and they headed for the sheriff's department.

" Oh my god," Scott said in horror and disbelief. The three of them looked at all the dead bodies drenched in blood. Crimson red decorated the walls in splotches, and there were bullet holes in the walls.

Derek inhaled the smell of blood, and found what he was looking for. Venom.

" Kanima's picked a fight with the cops."

" Fight! This is a freakin massacre!" Exclaimed Scott.

Stiles felt vile rise in his throat at the thought of his dad being one of the dead bodies. Without thinking he started running in search of his father.

" Stiles! Wait!" but he didn't listen and made a turn at the end of the corridor. Scott cursed, and ran after his best friend. Derek rolled his eyes at their rash thinking, and ran after them.

" Dad! Dad!" he turned turned a ran down another corridor. " Dad!"

" Stiles!"

Stiles felt relived as he heard his fathers voice. Running in the direction he heard it, he arrived in the room with the jail cells. In one of the cells he saw his father and with him was-

" Mom?" said Scott who just ran into the room . " What are you doing here?"

Melissa got up from her seat in the cell, and stood next to the sheriff. Derek then arrived in the room.

" Hale?" Said the sheriff. He looked to the two teens. " Why are you guys with a murder suspect."

" Murder Suspect!" exclaimed Melissa. Derek mentally groaned as he remembered the sheriff believes he's dangerous, even though he was cleared of all charges of murdering his sister.

" What happened? How are you guys in there?"

" We where in my office waiting for you guys, and then we heard gun shots, and screams. Then some guy came in, threw me against the wall, and then he must have injected us with something because we couldn't move. Then he injected us with something else and we could move again." explained the sheriff.

" Hello boys." Said a voice from behind the three, making them jump forward. Scott and Derek in a fighting stance, and Stiles looking ready to piss himself.

" Gordon," sneered Derek. Gordon turned his gaze to Stiles and gave him a evil smile. It made him inwardly shake.

" Hello Stiles. Good to see you once again. Are you by any chance ready to come with me?" Derek moved to stand in front of Stiles.

" So why is it you want Stiles again?" Said the alpha. " As much as I would like to get rid of his annoying, sarcastic ass. Id sooner eat my own fur then hand him over to you."

Stiles didn't know whether to be touched, or insulted.

" What are you talking bout Hale! What does he want with my son!" yelled the sheriff, but no one paid him any mind.

" Scott, honey. Stay away from him, he's dangerous." Melissa shouted. Gordon burst out laughing.

" Wow! You still haven't told her have you Scott?"

" Shut up." he said through clenched teeth. Anger shown on his face. Melissa wad confused.

" What is he talking about?" Gordon kept his eyes on Scott.

" Your, son and Mr. Hale over there, are not your typical kind of… people."

" Shut up!" Scott lunged at Gordon. He caught the wolf by the throat, and slammed him in the nearby wall leaving cracks. Melissa screamed in panic. Slamming him on the floor, Gordon began rapidly kicking Scott in the ribs. Breaking one with every kick. Stiles swore he heard ribs cracking from where he was standing.

" Derek, aren't you going to help him?" yelled Stiles. When he didn't get a response he turned around to see Derek sprawled out on the floor, and a fully transformed Kanima Jackson standing over him.

" Shit!" he shouted. Melissa and the sheriff turned to see Jackson stalking towards stiles.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. The sheriff began yanking on the cell bars.

Scott caught Gordon's leg and kicked the other one, making him fall down. Gaining the upper hand, the teen wolf was on top of the elder kanima and began delivering clawed hits to his face. Scott was trying very hard not to fully shift. Gordon extended hit claws and try to paralyze Scott with his venom, but Scott grabbed him by wrist, bended his hand in a uncomfortable looking angle and smashed it down, nail first on the floor, breaking of some of the kanima nails.

Gordon hissed in pain.

" Jackson! get the boy!"

Stiles saw the predatory gleam in Jackson's eyes, he turned around and attempted to run. He didn't get far, as Jackson tackled him full force. Unfortunately Stiles was in front of a window. Sending both of them crashing out. Glass flew everywhere.

" Stiles!" Screamed the sheriff.

" No!" yelled Scott. Gordon used this opening to his advantaged, and whipping out his tail, he stabbed Scott with it through he back and it came out through his stomach.

Blood spilled from his mouth as he looked down to see the blood covered tail.

Then the one sound that was heard in the Sheriffs department was Melissa McCall's screams.

**Authors note: If you want to see a picture of Syn go to my page and you'll see a link. ALSO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sins of a father**

** Part VII**

Scott was thrown off Gordon and landed next to Derek. His face was facing the alphas. Derek's eyes widened.

" Scott!" Derek yelled, sounding muffled. The smell of the teen wolfs blood penetrated his nostrils. Scott looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Mellissa McCall was still screaming out in horror, tears streaming down hers and sheriffs face.

Scotts vision was dim, but he could make out the shape of Derek's head. He brought his right hand up to Derek's neck, holding onto something. Derek felt a prickling felling on his neck. He then could fell his body loosen.

Gordon, who was healing the slashes on his face and throat, turned to the broken window. He focus on the mental link he had with Jackson.

_What the…_

No, that couldn't be right. The feeling he was getting from Jackson's end of the connection was that he was being attacked. He turned around when he heard a growl coming from behind him. Derek was in his beta form, eyes glowing crimson, and he was getting up from the floor.

" how are you getting up?" Gordon looked closely and saw something jammed into the wolfs throat. It was a nail. His nail!

" So I see you found out the cure for venom, Scott. Your not a stupid as everyone says."

He shifted semi kanima. Derek started for him. Before they could start fighting, the lights in the room turned off, and headlights flashed from the windows on the other side of the room. The two supernatural beings saw hunters standing outside with big guns aimed at them. Then they began shooting.

* * *

Stiles and Jackson went propelling through the window and landed on hard, unforgiving concrete. Stiles could feel glass sink into his back. The two went rolling around on the ground, and stopped with Jackson stop of Stiles. The young kanima hissed menacingly at the teen, faces only an inch away from each other. Stiles made a face of disgust.

" You should brush your teeth more."

Jackson was ready to strike Stiles. The moon light hitting he claws, and venom could be seen glistening under the light. Jackson brought his hand down for the paralyzing hit.

Then for thirty seconds, everything stopped. The wind, Jackson, the spit falling from Jackson's face.

His heart.

When the world returned to normal, it came back with the rush Stiles felt at Scotts house except much more stronger. It slammed so hard into him he gasped. His senses sharper then they ever been before, he realized he couldn't feel the pain of the glass in his back.

_Fight_. The same powerful voice in his head told him.

From somewhere inside him, Stiles felt a power rise up, and radiate through his entire body.

Stiles caught Jackson arm with one of his hands, and with the other one he palmed Jackson in the chest which sent the Kanima flying off him.

In one graceful movement, stiles was on his feat. Jackson roared and jumped at him. Even though Stiles knew he was moving at a fast speed, he saw Jackson as if he were in slow motion. It was like he was possessed by something else.

He side stepped the kanima. Jackson tried to hit stiles with his claw, but the teen dodged the blow and returned it with one of his own. He kanima staggered back a little. He closed the distance with Jackson and caught him with a head butt.

" Somebody get some water, cause I'm on fire!"

As soon as he said that, Stiles heard gun shots coming from the sheriff department. Seeing the teen open to an attack, the young kanima went for Stiles back. Stiles flipped him over and slammed him onto the ground. Stiles felt heat in his knuckles and saw that they were glowing black. Knowing what to do, Stiles yelled out a war cry that would have made roman soldiers jealous, and slammed his glowing fist down into the young Kanima's chest.

_**BOOM!**_

This caused a mini crater to form underneath the two. Blood flew out of Jackson's mouth, and his eye rolled into the back of his head. His body was unmoving, and the skin on his chest was blow apart, leaving and giant bloody scrape, covered in blood.

Stiles was breathing hard, and Jackson was unconscious in his human form. He walked out of the crater and made his way for the building, but it was very hard. Stiles was woozy, and he felt very exhausted.

He lost all feeling in his legs and he lost his balance. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact of falling face first on the floor. But he never hit the floor. He was caught by a pair of strong arms. He was laid down onto the floor gently, when he opened his eyes, he saw the face of someone he would never thought he would see again. He wished it was a dream, but to his horror it wasn't.

" Hello Stiles."

Before Stiles could call for help, everything went black. And the last thing he saw was the look of curiosity on Peter Hale's faces.

Peter picked up the teen and threw him over his shoulder. He had to admit he was having some difficulty with lifting Stiles. In his current state he was weak, and he only had the abilities of a beta wolf. He went across the street where he had parked his car. He didn't pay the onlooker, who was watching him from the corner of the building, any mind.

He placed the teen in the trunk, and then drove off.

* * *

The sound of gun fire was loud, as every ducked to the floor. Shattered glass flew all around the room. Derek was on all fours and went to Scott. He picked the teen wolf up and ran out the room. Gordon noticed them escaping and went after them.

Sherriff saw this, and called after them.

"Hale!"

"Hale!"

Derek ignored he older mans outburst, and continued running down the corridors. He couldn't fight hunters with Scott on his back, so he need to put him some place temporarily. He found a closet, and put Scott unconscious body in it. He lifted up the teens shirt to inspect the wound, and was able to breath easy when he noticed Scott was healing. He shut the door, an began running down the corridors. He had to deal with the hunters.

* * *

Gordon stopped running, and he tried focusing on his and his son's connect. Jackson wasn't responding. That only left two guesses. Either Jackson was dead, or he was unconscious.

_It couldn't have been hunters._

No, because if he had to guess, there were a least over ten or twenty hunters outside, and one kanima could handle a few amateurs. Gordon was starting to wonder if maybe if Stiles had something to do with Jackson.

Gordon cursed, and started running. He had to find Stiles, If he wanted the plan to work, he would need the boy. He was key to everything. But first he wanted to kill some hunters.

* * *

" Okay spread out. Allison, your with me."

The hunter began to storm the building, in groups of three. Chris, Allison, and another hunter in his early twenties were last to enter. Gerard stayed outside, and saw everyone off.

When the coast was clear, he walked around to the other side of the building. He stopped, and hid behind the building when he saw a figure. He reached for his knife that was strapped to his waist, and he slowly stuck his head out to peak. He saw a man walking to his car, with someone slung over his shoulder. He put the body in the trunk, and then drove away.

Gerard would have to look into it later. Alert the police later, but for now he had a kanima to find, and wolves to kill. He moved from his hiding spot and came to a sudden halt, when he saw a crater a few feet away from him.

" What in God's name?"

In the crater he saw a naked boy. His chest looked torn to ribbons, blood smeared his mouth, and his eyes were slightly open so you could only see the whites of his eyes. Gerard went into the crater to get a closer look, He was surprised to find scales on the side of the boys face.

_So this is the kanima, _He thought.

Gerard would think it was dead, but he saw its chest slowly move up and down. The breathing was shallow, but it would probably live.

_Its healing so slowly._

What ever must have did this to it, must have been powerful. Gerard turned his back on Jackson and left the crater. He had to find the master, and kill him/her. If he could control the kanima, then he would be unstoppable.

* * *

Scott wiped the beads of sweat that formed on his brow. He was healing, but it hurt. He knew he was in a closet, because he was standing next to a mop, and it smelled like borax in there. The last thing he remembered was getting stabbed by Gordon, and Derek picking him up. He blacked out after that, and he hoped it wasn't for to long.

He could hear gunshots, so that meant hunter are here. Now he'd have to avoid getting hit by wolfs bane bullets.

_I'm coming Stiles. _

Feeling that his stomach wound was fully healed he opened the door and staggered out.

_I just hope i'm no to late._

* * *

Derek snatched the gun away from one hunter and hit him on the side of the head with the butt of it. The hunter fell to the ground unconscious.

Another hunter came at him with a hand gun. He fired a few rounds, but Derek ducked and went for hid legs. He slashed at his leg, making the hunter fall to his knees, and then he grabbed his head and slammed it to the wall. The hunter was out cold.

He was about to turn a corner into the next corridor until he heard footsteps. Staying to the corner he waited.

Scoot was feeling lucky that he didn't run into any hunters. He turned a corner, and to his dismay he ran into Gerard.

" What are you doing here? It wasn't suppose to happen like this." he hissed

" Trust me i'm aware of that."

" I've done everything you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you the information you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

" Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to us. Help your friends. Deal with your mother."

Scott was uncertain. Gerard place a hand on his shoulder.

" Go," he commanded. Scott nodded and Gerard walked past him.

" There two things I didn't tell you." Gerard stopped in place and turned to the teen. " There's a second Kanima."

The old hunter did a sharp intake of air. His eyes widened in anger, and shock.

" Impossible," he said through clenched teeth. Scott just shock his head. Gerard closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of air. His shoulder slumped as he regained his composure.

" And the second thing?" he asked not even opening and eye. Scott grabbed by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

" What are you doing?!" the hunter yelled in outrage. Scotts eyes turned yellow, and his claws came out.

" I'm not your bitch."

With his sharp nails, he slashed at he hunter necks. He dropped Gerard onto the ground. The hunter made gagging sounds, and tried to stop the blood from falling by covering the wounds with his hands.

Scott looked him in the eyes. Gerard's cold, judging eyes, and watched the life leave them. And then the corridor was silent. Gerard was dead and Scott had the hunters blood on his hand.

Tearing his eyes off the corps of the man who threaten his friends and family, He ran, restarting his look for Stiles, and never once looking back. He didn't even notice he had ran past Derek, who witnessed everything that had just went down.

**Authors Note: REVIEW.**


End file.
